I. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the general field of protective devices for limbs, particularly those using orthopedic apparatus, other apparatus, bandages, and the like. The invention is more particularly directed to limbs using apparatus such as casts, bandages, and the to protect, sprained, or otherwise injured or infirm limbs. The method is even more particularly directed to the utilization of an apparatus utilizing a waterproof sleeve with a ring allowing for easy insertion over a limb, deformable so as to accommodate irregularities, and having in conjunction with the ring a gasket-like or sealing arrangement to seal around the limb and prevent the entry of moisture into the limb area.
II. Description of the Prior Art
There have been some elastic sleeves and the like developed for the same purpose as the method and apparatus of the present invention. These elastic sleeves and the like have numerous disadvantages, particularly in pressures which they apply upon the limb and because of the difficulty of applying them over a cast or the like on a limb.
To my knowledge, there has been no prior art wherein a gasket-like arrangement is utilized in conjunction with a loose fitting, oversized, waterproof protective device engaged with a deformable ring which allows for easy application over a limb having a cast, other problems, or the like.